nadesicofandomcom-20200213-history
Aestivalis Ground Battle Frame
The Aestivalis Ground Battle Frame is the main Aestivalis robot that appears in the Martian Successor Nadesico television series. It was piloted in the Jovian War by Gai Daigoji and later, Akito Tenkawa. Technology & Combat Characteristics TBA History Aestivalis Ground Battle Frames were stationed on the ND-001 Nadesico. On the night of the ship's launch, Gai Daigoji, one of the intended pilots, was messing around in one of them. He imitated a Gekigan Punch move from his favorite anime, Gekigangar 3, in his Ground Battle Frame. While Akito watched from above, Seiya Uribatake, via loudspeaker, told Gai to get out as Gai tried to perform a Gekigan Blade. According to Seiya, their pilots weren't supposed to arrive for three days but Gai explained that when he heard they were going to be piloting Real Robots, he couldn't get there fast enough. Gai proceeded to perform his original move "Gai Super Upper". While Akito reminisced about the fact he too grew up watching Gekigangar, Gai tripped the Ground Type over. Gai liked how when he moved his arms and legs, the robot did the same just like on Gekigangar, rhetorically asking if he was a "born pilot". Seiya explained to him that using the latest Image Feedback technology, even a child/baby could move one. Gai Daigoji introduced himself to Seiya but according to the tablet Seiya had, the profile stated his name to be Jiro Yamada. That is the boring name that his mother gave him but Gai Daigoji is the name that belongs to his soul. Gai stands up, sending a taunting message to the "evil Jovians" it is at this moment he feels the injury he got from tripping over. Seiya tells him that he broke his leg but he is in denial. Gai screamed and asked Akito up on the catwalk to get his most precious possession still inside the Aestivalis cockpit. Whilst in the cockpit, however, a ship-wide announcement states that their ground forces are engaged in combat with the enemy's tactical weapons and that all bridge crew should report to the combat command center immediately. Akito has another panic attack because they are here. Outside, the UE Spacy's artillery are being used against the yellow airbone Jovian mecha. The residents of Sasebo watch the battle in the distance wondering what the Jovians must be thinking attacking their city. Among them is Saizou, who hopes that poor Akito isn't watching that. Whilst the Joro, red arachnoid robots, get destroyed, the crew are briefed in the combat command center. According to Goat, the Jovians' attacks are being concentrated directly above their position (the underground dock built into Yumihari Montain, Sasebo). Admiral Fukube thinks Goat is suggesting that the Nadesico is the Jovians' target, with that in mind, Admiral Munetake believes they should hit the Jovians where it hurts; sweep the perimeter with the Nadesico's energy cannons, burning the Jovians to a crisp. Megumi asks if he's proposing to vaporize their own fighters, Admiral Munetake affirms since he believe that the pilots will die anyway. Megumi asks Minato if she would call that cold blooded or cowardly, Admiral Munetake squeals. Admiral Fukube decides to asks Captain Misumaru for her suggestions. As she requires a decoy for her plan, Gai Daigoji, volunteers to engage the enemy with his giant robot and lure them away from the base. Gai proclaims it his destiny so Seiya reminds Gai of the triple compound fracture he got falling over in his Aestivalis. Ruri announces that they already have a decoy; there's a robot in the main elevator shaft. It is Akito in a Aestivalis Ground Frame. Refusing to be trapped inside the ship. Fukube comes onto the screen asking for identification. Akito states himself to be the ship's cook. Gai notices Akito still has his Gekigangar toy. Jun and Captain Misumaru both appear to remember him from their encounter earlier in the day. She tries to remember the name "Tenkawa" while Mr. Prospector explains to Gai that he recruited the Martian Akito as a cook. Yurika finally remembers that Akito as her childhood friend on Mars. Beliving Akito is volunteering to be "her knight in shining armor". She entrusts the fate of the Nadesico and all of her crew to Akito and asks him to promise her that he will come back alive. Ruri tells Akito that the elevator is about to reach ground level, Megumi wishes him good luck and Godspeed and Gai demands the Gekigangar toy back. Akito has reached ground level and he is surrounded by Joro, Goat instructs him to keep enemy occupied within the 10 minutes he's given. Akito is momentarily frozen with fear. He remembers Yurika's words and uses his implant. He runs away. Gai wants him to get back and fight like a man whereas Admiral Munetake use the Nadesico's cannon. Yurika will not let Akito die. Ruri opens the underwater doors. Minato reports that the engines are ready so Ruri launches the ship. Looking at the timer on his console, he sees seven minutes is not enough and decides to turn around, sick and tired of running from the "monsters", he uses a rocket punch move and destroys a Joro. He compares it to a Gekigan punch. Although he believes he may not be as bad with the pilot stuff after all, his doubts arise as he remembers Ai whom he believes the be dead but this moment is quickly ended as an airborne Batta variant opens fire on him. Several airbone Batta variants pick up the Joro mecha and retreat. Whilst retreating, the airbone Batta variants launch barrages of missiles on him. But with the implants, Akito shoddily destroys all of the missiles. The Nadesico rises out of the water with the Aestivalis standing on top of its bow. Yurika has rushed the schedule for Akito's sake and the Nadesico fires its main cannon earlier than intended. Ruri reports that all of the enemy were destroyed, their ground forces were hit heavily but only five deaths were reported. Admiral Munetake attributes the low number of casualties to luck and coincidence but Admiral Fukube tells him to recognize Yurika's achievements and congratulates Yurika. # Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Mecha Category:Robots Category:Nergal Mecha